


And a goal to the north americans

by Spiritmoon23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Gen, Hockey, Humanverse, Implied Crush, NA bros, Not an actual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmoon23/pseuds/Spiritmoon23
Summary: Friendly competition between two American brothers and a Russian... Taken to the ice and run into the boards.





	And a goal to the north americans

Ivan looked through his visor, giving the opposing team's captain a cold glare matched with a creepy smile. "Good luck, comrade. You'll need it," he said in the most intimidating voice he could muster. Hockey was one of the few things that he did regularly. Well, that and annoy his American counterpart with jibes about his figure skating hobby, which, admittedly, made the younger look like flowing sunshine. But there was no way that he'd let him know that that's what he thought.

He quickly caught a glimpse of crystalline blue eyes and a short lock of golden hair. The opponent smiled, a blindingly white one filled with too many teeth to be conveying any positive emotion. "I don't think that it's going to be me who needs the luck, Ivan," the person said.

"Fedya?" he asked, voice betraying his shock. How could the skating sunshine want to play a sport so violent and lacking in beauty and grace? Ivan couldn't imagine it, having that dancer on the ice with a stick and padding curbing his natural flow. "I didn't know-"

 

"Yeah, well, now you do." The puck dropped to the ice, and Alfred took advantage of the other's momentary lapse of attention to swipe it back and away to one of his teammates. "And now you know that I'm better than you at it!" The sunny blonde laughed and skated backwards, taking the puck back once again and falling into a rhythmic, flowing pattern of pass, skate, spin, pass, repeat.

Ivan brought his focus back to the game once more. Damn! How could I let him get to me like that? he asked himself. He had never, in his whole career, lost the first puck drop in the game. That was why he was always played in the opening lineup. That's where he was the most reliable.

He watched in awe as the other team flowed down the ice like water. There was some kind of complete mutual trust and communication flowing between them to be able to do something like that so easily.

He shook himself out of his daze, once again cursing his inability to focus. Why was this affecting him so badly?

Ivan shot down the expanse of white, overtaking whoever had the puck and took it from him, turning abruptly on his skate. That's not usually something players do because it's too easy to fall, but it was something that he practiced a lot, so once again, it came easily to him.

Sadly, it also came easily to the sunny figure skater, and he was soon hot on his heels, trying to maneuver the puck away from him from between his legs.

Ivan saw the other's black and blue taped stick hit the ice to his right twice, then it left. Strange..., he thought. Why would he-

 

His thoughts were cut short abruptly when he felt something slam into his right side, trapping him between him and the wall. Someone else with blond hair and glasses took the now abandon puck and shot back down to the other side of the ice yet again.

Ivan had thought that the one who took it was Alfred, but quickly found that Alfred was still pressing him against the wall. "Guess we're just better than you," the American said, smiling, when the buzzer signaling a goal sounded and the whistle blew. Alfred smirked and pushed himself away from the wall.

"And by the way, you're blushing," he called back smugly.


End file.
